


Chilled

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's Rose's first winter trip to Risembool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

The cold breeze made her shiver. Rose wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Let me.” Alphonse pulled her back against his chest, draping her with the front of his coat. “You should’ve brought warmer clothes.” 

She smiled at his teasing. “You didn’t tell me Risembool could be so cold.” 

“Wintertime.” He nuzzled her ear with his icy nose. “At least it isn’t snowing.” 

Twisting in Alphonse’s arms so she could see him, Rose asked, “Would you keep me warm then?” 

Tightening his arms around her, Alphonse brought her closer. He leaned in for a kiss that left her breathless. “Always,” he said.


End file.
